


Loving You Was Easy, Until It Wasn't

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Based on their current feud, Dean believes he's not but he is as well, Emotional Baggage, Feels, Happy endings?, Hurt, Injured Dean, Kayfabe Compliant, Kinda, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Reluctant Caretaker Seth, Seth is still in love with Dean, past relationship, they are fresh bitter exes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: There is no love lost between Dean and Seth nowadays. But when Dean gets hurt and Seth is called upon to look after him for a couple of days, can Seth control his emotions? And the feelings that never went away?





	Loving You Was Easy, Until It Wasn't

“Oh come on, man!”

“Listen, Seth. I didn’t know who to ask for this. But if you don’t wanna do it considering your current situation, I understand. I was just worried about him and thought you should be the one keeping an eye on him. He should not be alone. I’ll ask someone else.”

Seth groaned as he rolled his eyes, before he looked back at Hunter and shook his head. “There’s no need. I’ll watch him.”

Hunter raised his eyebrows as he asked again, “Are you sure?”

Seth nodded and walked towards the door, one hand rubbing at his face as he opened the door before looking back at Hunter. “I’ll keep you updated.” He watched his Boss nod and he took his leave. His feet carrying him towards the trainer’s room and he almost regretted his decision when muffled but familiar voice reached his ears.

Dean was whining and cursing and scolding the poor doctor, and the scene was almost comical as Seth marched in. Dean looked up from where he was glaring at the doctor when he felt presence in the room, the scowl on his face deepening as his gaze found Seth. 

The doctor looked up at Seth with a helpless expression, almost sighing in relief because now Dean’s anger wasn’t solely focused on him. 

“How’s he?”

Before the doctor could answer Seth, Dean’s angry tone filled the air. “What the fuck are you doing here? And you do not get to ask that.”

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean and scoffed. “First, I’m here because you dropped on your ass. They want me to look after you for a couple of days. Second, you do not get to decide everything.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he took in Seth’s words. “No way!” He muttered before sitting up and getting off the table, instantly regretting his pace when he felt a sudden spell of dizziness, his knees buckling under his weight. 

Seth watched as Dean stood up stupidly fast and his eyes rolled back over in his head, a pained groan left his lips and he fell. Seth moved quickly to catch him in his arms, although he was tempted to let him fall on his face. But he was here to help not to promote more damage. He gripped Dean’s arms in his hands and pulled him upright, an exasperated sigh leaving his mouth as he tried to reason with the injured man. “For fuck sake stop being stupid for a minute. Sit your ass down, get fixed so we can fucking leave. I am not too thrilled about this either just so you know.”

Dean tried to glare at Seth but his eyes didn’t cooperate. Seth scolded himself when his heart tightened in his chest because Dean felt so weak in his arms. He knew getting up all in his feels while he was simply suppose to tolerate Dean was not a good idea. But when did his heart ever listen to logic in regard to Dean? Absolutely never. 

Seth walked Dean back towards the examining table before pushing him down on it. Dean laid back without protesting too much, and it was pretty evident how out of it he really was. Seth looked up at the doctor with raised eyebrows, and the man started explaining what Seth needed to know.

“He has hurt his ankle pretty bad and he’s got a couple of bruised ribs. I would watch how much he’s eating and drinking because that might be why he passed out since there are no signs of internal bleeding or anything like that. I am also prescribing something to help him to sleep. I don’t think there’s anything that won’t heal with some proper rest. We’ll just run some tests come Friday if he still doesn’t feel okay by then.“

Seth nodded as he looked down at Dean, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. A pained expression was still on his face, and there was still some anger lingering there but it seemed like he was too exhausted to start screaming again.

“Okay. I’ll go get someone to get his and my stuff to the parking lot. Then I’ll come get him. Don’t let him go anywhere.” Seth pointed his finger at the doctor, who looked like he wanted no responsibility to keep Dean in place but he nodded nonetheless.

“I..I don’t need your-r help.” Seth’s attention was brought back towards Dean when he heard the slurred words. Dean’s eyes were shut now and he was grimacing and rubbing his forehead with one hand. Seth shook his head and huffed. “Unbelievable. You know what Doc, if he tries to get up again, let him. I think he better fall on his face at least once so he can stop being a pain in the ass.” Seth didn’t stay to hear Dean’s snarky response to him, he shot one look at the doctor before he was leaving the room.

* * *

 

When Seth entered the room again, this time Dean was sitting up on the table, his feet dangling off of the edge. He had a scowl set on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest. When he heard the door open, he muttered _‘finally’_ before going back to glare at the floor.

Seth walked towards the table and started to help Dean up when Dean wrenched his arm out of Seth’s grip and scooted away. “Do not fucking touch me.”

Seth felt his temper rising, he was absolutely this close to slapping the taste out of Dean’s mouth. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, then stepped back and and shrugged. “Okay. Get up then. And if you trip, I’m not gonna pick you up. Serves you right for being a bitch.” 

Seth resisted the urge to laugh when Dean looked at him with this offended look. The two could play the game if that’s what Dean wanted. He snapped his fingers at Dean and started to walk out of the room.

Seth kept his pace slow as he walked through the hallway, keeping in check with the heavy feet dragging behind him. He looked back at Dean a couple of times to make sure he was still walking, not really offering any words in case Dean wanted to start fighting again. He came to an abrupt stop when Dean’s pained groans turned into sniffles, and this time when he turned around his heart broke.

Dean was angrily wiping at his eyes, holding onto the wall as he tried to drag his tired hurt body after Seth. But it was pretty obvious he had no strength to do so. When he found Seth’s sympathetic gaze on him, he snapped. “Don’t fucking give me your pity eyes.”

It was like all the hate and hurt was suddenly replaced with this warm intense feeling to protect the broken man before his eyes, and Seth didn’t know why the fuck was he still so weak for Dean. He moved forward and stood before Dean, eyes soft and gentle as he looked at his ex-lover. “Don’t cry.”

Dean looked at him with this raw expression on his face, until he concealed it with something else. Something like coldness he had subjected Seth to for the last couple of months. “Don’t pretend like you care.” Dean muttered out, and then flinched when Seth suddenly growled out. 

“That’s the fucking problem, Dean! I NEVER stopped caring. You just assumed I did and that’s on you.”

It was like for the first time since Dean turned his back on Seth, he looked petrified. Seth could see the hint of his old Dean in this cold angry man that stood before him. Who was looking at Seth with these eyes that held so many conflicted emotions in them. The hurt reflected in those blue orbs made Seth feel like he would shatter if he held his gaze for too long. 

While Dean had huddled against the wall, Seth was left wondering why the hell did he put himself in this situation. There was no way his heart wouldn’t go all soft when he would see Dean all hurt and looking as vulnerable as he was now.

“I..I can’t walk. It hurts too much.” 

Seth was taken aback to hear the tone of Dean’s voice. It was no longer laced with anger and hate. Instead, he sounded defeated. And it looked like even though he was too ashamed to ask Seth for help directly, he was ready to admit he was in no condition to take care of himself. Seth counted it as a victory, even though Dean was looking everywhere but at him as he shifted his weight onto the ankle that wasn’t hurt.

Seth hesitated only for a moment before he was bending down and scooping Dean up in his arms bridal style. He expected Dean to protest, to whine like a brat that he was. But instead Dean simply let him carry him rest of the way until Seth was standing before his car. 

Seth let Dean stand on his two feet as he opened the door for him so Dean could settle inside the passenger seat. He moved around the vehicle and opened the trunk to place both of their bags inside the car which were already brought by his vehicle by a crew guy.

* * *

 

The ride back towards their destination was tense and filled with silence. Seth kept looking towards Dean every now and again, hoping to see him stealing glances as well. But each time he was met with Dean looking outside his window. 

Seth wanted to ask Dean if he wanted something to eat before they went to the hotel, but then pulled the car through the drive through of a McDonalds anyways when he located it. He ordered the food he usually would order for Dean, then got a drink for himself before he was driving away again.

Seth placed the bag of food in Dean’s lap, choosing not to say anything. He was surprised when he heard Dean’s voice filling the air, and he realized it was the quietest Dean had ever been in his presence for so long. 

“Do you still care?” 

Seth’s eyes glanced at Dean who was looking down at the bag Seth had placed in his lap. Surprisingly, Dean’s tone wasn’t mocking or accusing, instead he sounded small and vulnerable. Like he was afraid to hear the answer. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care.” Seth struggled to keep his voice from breaking, but when he glanced at Dean again and saw a couple of tears trickling down his cheeks, he couldn’t stop the tears that filled his own eyes. His hand reached out to grip Dean’s, who only struggled for a moment before he let Seth hold it. His teary eyes looked up into Seth’s, and Seth felt himself squeezing the trembling hand in his. 

“Can you ever believe that?” Seth’s voice was small and vulnerable, and he was surprised when Dean squeezed his hand back in response. There was a hint of smile on those lips he used to love so much, then Dean went back to looking out of the window. He didn’t pull his hand away from Seth’s, and Seth didn’t know if the way his heart jumped in joy was something he should be worried about or not. 


End file.
